


Objection

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroline AU Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, Klaroline AU Week, Rival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have a habit of being hardworking rivals in the legal landscape of New York City. While tempers may fly in the courtroom, in private other passions run deeper.





	Objection

“Counselor if you do not sit down I’m going to hold you in contempt of court.” Judge Ester was glaring at the lead attorney for the defense who was now interrupting the witness after she had already overruled his objection. While she was being stern her eyes were glittering as she looked down at her middle child.

“Forgive me your H _onor_  but I must argue that while this is very touching there hasn’t been a single question from the defense yet,” Klaus glared up at the honorable Ester Mikaelson, his mother. “This is clearly a ploy to gain jury sympathy in the absence of any irrefutable proof of wrongdoing.” When his mother gaze swung towards his opponent who was standing before the jury with her witness on the stand. Klaus took a deep breath hoping that it would work.

“Ms. Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson has a point if there is a question in here at all please get to it quickly and I will ask the jury to quickly dismiss all of that testimony.” While Ester had an idea of what was going on between her son and the blonde DA she was happy to see that it wasn’t affecting his focus in the courtroom.

“Of course, your Honor, my apologies. Mrs. Randall is the gentleman who broke into your apartment here in this courtroom?” Caroline asked walking over to the crying woman who was blubbering, it was a greater performance she had thought she’d get, but never the less she was happy for it. When the woman confidently pointed to the man seated next to Klaus. “I will ask the jury and the court to acknowledge that the witness has pointed to the defendant. No further questions your Honor.”

               “Jury you have your instructions please keep them in mind as you come to a decision,” Ester said sternly after Klaus had denied questioning the witness. As the jury filed out Klaus glanced at Caroline who was talking with her co-counsel. Glancing at his defendant he felt sorry for the chap because Caroline had wrapped up the case swinging.

               Caroline had hugged her client as the case ended earlier that evening when the jury had come back with a guilty on all counts. As she checked her makeup in the bathroom mirror she gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done. Though if she was honest Klaus Mikaelson hadn’t pushed as hard as he could have. Making her way through the mass of people in the bar, to the booth in the back. Her friends smiled at her as she approached, Enzo, Bonnie, and Liz were all colleagues at the district attorney’s office. Enzo nodded towards a glass of wine in her spot that hadn’t been there when she’d left for the bathroom.

               “You bought me a drink? Oh, Enzo you do like me,” she said sliding into the booth and taking a sip of her favorite vintage.

               “Not our love, someone at the bar sent it over,” he shrugged sipping his bourbon and ginger beer.

               “Wait if not you then who-” she broke off scanning the crowd at the bar looking for that infuriating smug smile.

               “Well, we didn’t see anyone familiar so we thought it was just a rich flirt who clearly liked you,” Liv jumped in looking concerned as they watched Caroline scanning the crowd before getting up and walking away glass in hand. Looking at Enzo and Bonnie she shrugged. Caroline was a big girl and could take care of herself.

               Caroline rounded the side of the bar and there hiding amid the wall street rats and the hedge-fund managers was the culprit. Sitting alone without a woman in sight though the blonde bartender seemed to be very attentive. Walking up to him she placed the glass of red wine on the bar top and leaned against it, moving a young wall street rat with a well-placed glare. “You know that stalking is a criminal offense with a jail sentence now.”

               “Luv it’s not stalking if everyone who knows you knows that after a win you come here to celebrate,” he turned his gray eyes piercing as he looked at her. “Caroline congratulations in court today, a well-deserved win.”

               “Thank you, Klaus. I’m glad that I could finally even up our score. Though if you ever  _let_  me win again I’ll tell your brother that you still have the birthday card he made you in high school.” she said taking a sip from her glass and shooting a well-timed glare at the bartender who was looking a little grumpy by her arrival.

               “Anytime love, I enjoy our rounds in the courtroom.” He tipped his glass in her direction as she raised an eyebrow knowingly at him. “Though the escapades in my bedroom are far more enjoyable.” His eyebrow rising of his own accord. He enjoyed watching her get riled up, and while it wasn’t as entertaining as goading her over a summons or a court case.

               “Klaus, we were drunk I wouldn’t call it sessions,” she said internally cursing as her cheeks started to heat up. Glaring at him she sipped her wine and pretended that he was speaking nonsense. Though if she was being honest, he had a point. Their escapades were getting out of hand.

               “Luv if that is the case we’ve been drunk a lot,” he said leaning in close and clinking their glasses together. Smirking at Caroline he reached up and smoothed a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear. When she sighed and leaned into him just a touch he pulled back and finished his drink. “Want to get out of here?”

               “Sure, your place this time. My landlord is still reeling from you ripping my shirt in the hallway,” she said leaning forward placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Leaning back, she raised an eyebrow at him. Without much more encouragement he took her hand leading her out to the taxi stand.

               Once they were outside she smiled at him they walked towards the curb. She would never admit it to her friends or her mother, but she liked seeing Klaus, sure they weren’t conventional in their relationship but it worked for them. The stress of life just didn’t touch them, when they were together. Leaning against him she grinned as he hailed a taxi.

“So, what will your excuse be this time when your cohorts from the DA’s office call because you disappeared again?” He asked pressing a kiss to her lips as they slipped into the taxi. Pulling away just enough to give the driver directions, they disappeared into the New York night. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know, I'm probably going to rewrite it at some point. Thanks for reading it <3


End file.
